I'm In Love With You
by BeMyBadBoyDracoMalfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT. SMUT. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger hate each other. They always have. Draco's gone an extra step that's sending both of them somewhere where neither has been yet... HGxDM Please review!


**Hey guys! So this is ENTIRELY SMUT. If you don't like smut, DON'T READ.**

**Also, if you guys read Semper Purus, I apologise now for not updating in such a long time. I've been working on NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), and I promised to myself not to write any fanfic until I was done, but this idea wouldn't leave my brain.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and anything else you recognise belong to JK Rowling. Story belongs to me.**

-oOo-

**I'm In Love With You**

"MALFOY! 20 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"

"WHY? JUST BECAUSE I AGUAMENTI'D ALL OF THE GRYFFINDOR GIRLS' SHIRTS?"

"YES! THEY'RE WHITE UNIFORM SHIRTS, YOU CAN SEE THEIR – OUR – BRAS!"

"SORRY, GRANGER, BUT THAT WAS THE POINT!"

Granger frowned furiously at me and shook her wand at my face. I was about to scoff and tell her off for what seemed to be poor wand skills, when I felt my crotch grow and stretch itself against my fly. I looked down and noticed the tent it was making. "Merlin, what was _that_ for?" I spat, trying to keep my eyes off of Granger's silk red bra, which was clearly visible through her soaked shirt.

"Now, you can feel as violated as the seventh year Gryffindors!" she reasoned, glaring at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

I looked around to see if any of my housemates were around, but considering that Granger and I were alone in the fifth floor corridor, there was no one. I still pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door against Alohomoras. Spinning around, I narrowed my eyes at Granger and pointed at my dick, which was threatening to break out of my fly, and _damn_, it hurt. "Do something about this," I snarled at her.

She gave me an evil little smirk and I quirked an eyebrow, silently asking what she was going on about. Granger answered by grabbing my tie and pulling me down to be at her level. Giving me one more mischievous look, Granger planted a kiss on my lips.

She tasted like peppermint, and I automatically moaned. I licked her lips and they opened, letting me taste more of her. Encouraged, I put my hands on her waist and deepened the kiss as her hands left my tie and ended up in my pale blonde hair. I felt her tongue circle mine and I picked her up by the waist, placing her on a desk.

We pulled apart, breathing hard. "Gra-Hermione, what was that?" I asked tentatively, my eyes not leaving hers.

Hermione shook her head. "I- I don't know how to tell you, Mal- er, Draco, but.." she took in a sharp breath and slowly told me, "I'm in love with you."

I stood still for a moment, shocked and processing what she just told me. Suddenly, everything clicked, and I realised something – I felt the same way. "Yeah, I think – I think I'm in love with you, too," I finally told her with a nod.

Hermione grinned at me and I felt my heart flutter. I kissed her again, circling my tongue with hers, and felt her cold hands pull my silver-and-green tie loose. I brought my hands up her skirt, resting them on her creamy thighs. She suddenly pulled away and brought her hands up to the buttons on her shirt and undid them, finally completely revealing her silk red bra. Swallowing hard, I stared at the slope of her breasts, the way the lace cups separated them, making them look soft, and round, and - and - so fucking attractive that he could already feel my cock pressing against my zip. "You tease," I muttered with a smirk, planting a kiss on her neck. I heard her groan and I sucked on the delicate, porcelain skin, while swiftly undoing the clasp of her bra. It fell off and I pulled back from her neck to get a look at her breasts. The nipples were erect, her breasts were perfectly round. I sucked firmly on them, making the nipple even more pointed. I silently grabbed for my wand and cast a Silencing Charm on the door and a Contraceptive Charm on Hermione.

Hermione pushed me away and laughed at me. "_You_ tease," she whispered, bringing a hand down to the top of my pants. I pulled off my shirt as she expertly flicked the button open and unzipped my fly, pulling my trousers down with my boxers. My cock was fully visible now, erect and standing straight. She ground her still-covered crotch into my erection and I growled. Hermione smirked a bit at the reaction she had on me and quickly flipped us over on the desk and put her mouth over my dick. I gasped and bit my lip as she sucked and looked up at me with her big, chocolate brown eyes and kept eye contact as she swallowed. I groaned and pulled her back on top of me, lifted up her skirt, and pulled down her red thong, which was soaking wet inside. Hermione ripped her skirt off and smirked nervously at me. "Ready?" I nodded and guided the head to her hot, wet entrance. With no warning, I thrust into her, causing Hermione to scream, falling on top of me. She clenched and unclenched her muscles in ways I never thought possible and I smashed into her again, making myself grunt and Hermione shout my name.

"Grange- Herm- Hermione, I – I'm going to come," I moaned as I flipped us over and hovered above her, still pulling myself in and out restlessly. "You- you feel so – so good..."

"Then come, Dra- Draco," Hermione muttered between groans. "We can always- do this – this again."

I bit hard on her neck at the mention of "again" and she shouted, shuddering against me as we both hit the orgasm. I turned Hermione over and slammed my cock into her asshole, ripping the hole apart and squeezing her waist with my left hand, my right one, rubbing her tender pussy. I stuck three fingers into her and pounded into her as Hermione begged for "more, Draco, please." I was happy to give it to her, and I pulled out of her arse only to slam back into her pink pussy.

I thought the last of the aftershock had passed, and I looked down to find Hermione, rolled up in a ball against my chest, asleep with me still inside her. I smiled more to myself than to her, and I finally felt like everything was alright. I finally had my Hermione, all to myself.


End file.
